Sugar High
by cheater boy - A
Summary: SEQUEL TO A DAY AS BABYSITTER. Kanda was glad to have his first day without his uncle as he was out of town when Lavi burst in and left the package on Kanda's care. Apparently, inside the package was a sugar high little Allen. Now, Yuu Kanda had another day as babysitter in his first day alone in the house much to his annoyance. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.


Froi Tiedoll, uncle and guardian of Yuu Kanda, went to Scotland where his works were displayed for the Art Gallery Show, leaving his nephew with a week worth of allowance in their house. It did not bother Kanda that much, he was fine- or let's say happy, that he had a week without his uncle fawning over and forcing him into some ridiculous stuff. He can live a life all by himself, thank you.

The kettle on the stove in the kitchen whistled impatiently, getting the attention of Kanda in light blue pyjamas who was watching an action movie where the Russian boy caught a rabbit and gave it to his father for dinner. He pushed himself off the sofa and padded to the kitchen to make coffee. While doing so, he thought if he was the boy in the movie and the rabbit was someone he knew. Maybe idiot rabbit stew was not bad for dinner.

Just then, the door that lead to the outside burst open as someone kicked it, which made Kanda annoyed as he already grabbed the bocher's knife, ready to throw it at the intruder on cue.

"Yuu-!"

That was the cue Kanda was waiting as he threw the knife with so much force and flew to the intruder's direction. The knife went passed his head near his left emerald eye, stopping him from speaking any further effectively. Said intruder, who was carrying a large box, had a fierce red hair held up by a black hair band and a doctor's eye patch over his right. He wore pale yellow shirt with a black dragon on left torso, black pants that reached just below his knees, and a pair of red sneakers.

The red headed teen stood frozen on his spot right after the bocher's knife nearly impaled on his good eye. He visibly paled at that.

Leaning on the wall was Kanda, drinking his coffee. He eyed the red head from head to toes and from toes to head before asking, "The hell are you doing? Kicking the door like that. If you happen to knock it I'll make you as its replacement." in a threatening way, making the accused one to gulp nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yuu-"

"Want me to take your eye?"

"Oh, C'mon! We're not in Japan and nowhere near it, so get used to it; me calling you Yuu."

The red head had a point, but he can't just have it his way.

"Call me again by my given name and this time I'll make sure to slaughter your guts evenly and finely."

Alright, Kanda was really dead serious.

Chuckling nervously, the unwanted guest gently settled the box he had on the floor and said as he stood, "Kanda, gramps called me this morning and told me to come to his work saying its urgent. Your house is the closest to the Walker's so I thought it would be best to drop this package on you. I'll come back by the end of the day to retrieve the package."

Kanda went back in the kitchen, washed the empty cup, wiped it, and placed it back into the drawer. He then came out and asked, "What's inside the box, Lavi? It's better something not stupid."

Lavi, the red head teen who had claimed to be buddy with Kanda, grinned, asking, "Have you met Mr. Walkers son?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi suspiciously. He did not like where the conversation was going, but nodded at the question.

"Good. He's a nice kid. Anyways, I hafta go now. Gramps will knock me again if I'm late."

And with that, Lavi left Kanda with the package.

Kanda eyed the said package suspiciously. The dread he was feeling in his chest made him wanted to burn the box, afraid if it was another prank from the rabbit, but the curiosity overtook it. So, wanting to know what inside was, he dropped on his knees and put a hand on the box. If it really was a prank then death Lord will haunt the rabbit.

The box was sealed by a duck tape. He ripped it and opened the box only to be met by two large silver orbs staring back at his cobalt ones.

It was little Allen.

Said boy laughed as he pointed at Kanda's bewildered face.

"Ahahaha! Kanda! Kanda!"

Scowling, Kanda closed the box and the laughter quieted down.

". . . ."

He thought the boy stopped laughing and reopened the box.

"Ahahahaha!-"

He closed it again.

And reopened once again.

"Kan~ da~! Ahahaha-!"

Then closed again.

And opened for the fourth time.

"Ahahahaha!"

And finally closed it again with a sigh and said, "What is he? A broken music box?" to himself. He wondered what Lavi did to the twerp.

Bracing himself for another fit of laughter from the boy, Kanda opened the box one last time, wincing at the intensified volume of laughter that almost crack his eardrums and picked the boy up.

Little Allen's laughter raised in volume much to Kanda's annoyance as he was lifted up and dropped on the soft sofa and giggled under his mismatched hands. He then reached out for Kanda, yelling, "Do it again! Do it again!" only to recieved a no and pouted cutely whilst folding his arms with a huff when Kanda turned his back. Muttering incoherent words under his breath for a second when he lit up at an idea.

Kanda did not grant the child's request as it was dangerous, but did it in the first place. He then turned his back on the boy who took this chance to jumped on his back. He stumbled backwards, regaining his balance.

Little Allen, who had his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck, giggled at his bold action. He remembered last time he did the same stunt to Kanda.

"What the- get off, moyashi!" snarled the teen, reaching on his back to tear the giggling boy off him.

Before Kanda could grabbed Allen, said boy already loosened his grip and slid down. He then run around, jumped on the sofa, poked Kanda on his butt with a pen he found somewhere, then run while laughing like insane, waving his pen on air as Kanda chased after him.

"Get back here! Moyashi!"

"Hahaha! Not moyashi, JerKanda! Come catch me!"

Allen run around the house, up and down, for quite some time and finally stopped in the kitchen, facing the sink. He huffed, catching his breath and looked over his shoulder. He waited for about a second or two and finally, Kanda caught up with him.

The teen leaned his left side on the wall, crouching a little as he huffed. "Why are you so hyper? Last time you aren't this...this high!"

Allen just stared at Kanda dejectedly, and slowly the corner of his lips quirked up, forming into a grin.

It seemed like Kanda froze at the mischievousness that was his grin as he stared at the boy who pushed a nearby chair to the sink and climbed up. If he remembered correctly, he had to help the boy to get on the chair, but now he can do it himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Kanda, bracing himself for whatever little Allen was planning. After all, he did not know what the boy had in mind.

And so his daymare began.

Red and yellow spurted out of its plastic container as the hyper energetic little Allen squeezed the tomato sauce and mustard. The contents landed square on Kanda's face which was soon followed by sandwiches that Allen found near the the cuttlery.

The boy laughed at his masterpiece. "Haha! Kanda sanwee! Kanda sanwee!"

Three red tick marks popped out of Kanda's head, throbbing so painfully. He was so pissed that he visibly shook in anger. One more from the twerp...

WHACK!

Kanda felt something squashed on his face and had his hand felt it. His hand touched something wet which was obviously not the tomato sauce and mustard. Then, he caught something soft and picked it.

"Tomato..." he breathed upon seeing the substance lingering on his fingers.

And that was the last straw.

Kanda jumped to where Allen stood and was still laughing. He straddled the boy and tossed him to the sofa where he immediately restrained the giggling boy before he could do manuever.

They've been like that until lunch. Kanda, who was unable to clean himself and changed his clothes, sighed as he prepared the table for lunch. He was just glad that he can breath now that Allen had calmed down. It seemed like Lavi did something to the brat which he had no knowledge of.

"Oi, moyashi! Time to eat!" he called from the dining area.

"JerKanda! It's Awwen!"

Allen then came from the living room where he was watching his favourite sit com show and helped himself.

Just when Kanda thought Allen had calmed down, right after they were done eating Allen started to run on the loose and did the same thing like, running around, vandalizing everything he came contact with using the pen he kept, pulled Kanda's hair, and when he had the chance he pulled the teen's hair tie and waved it in air as he run away the raging Japanese who almost resembled the demon though no one had ever seen what a demon looked like, but it did not matter anymore as the toddler was oblivious of the fact.

"Gimme back my tie, you twerp!" yelled Kanda while chasing little Allen outside.

Yes, little Allen finally discovered he could run freely outside than inside the house.

Just then... Yuu Kanda asked how in the world the brat, with his small legs, could run so fast.

_Tsk! I could care less about what happened to this brat, but I'll make sure that idiot rabbit will pay for this!_

Meanwhile, as Lavi was helping his gramps in his office scanning the papers, he felt shivers run down his spine and gulped. He knew that Kanda will kill him.

The day soon ended. Lavi stood from his chair behind his gramps desk and stretched out.

"Phew! I'm finally done. Time to fetch the kid." he smiled.

Lavi stocked the papers neatly next to the books that was on the desk and made his way to the door. He grabbed the knob, yelling, "I'm going first gramps!"

"Yes, thanks for the help." replied the old man, who was on the couch across his desk, finalizing his work.

"Anytime gramps." and with that said, Lavi walked out of the office and of the building. He hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to the address where he dropped the _package._

It did not take too long as Lavi already found himself, standing nervously outside the house of his friend. He did not know what happened the whole day he was gone and the lights inside the house and the lack of any kinds of noise scared him. What if little Allen was already on bed and Kanda was waiting for him impatiently...with another knife? What if this time Kanda would definitely had his remaining good eye...

_No, no! _He shook his head furiously with his eyes shut, brushing the thought off. _He's my buddy and I'm his buddy, too, so he won't do something he knew would hurt me._ Even after he told himself that to reassure that Kanda won't do it, he was still scared.

But, Lavi had to face his fears, and so with his shaky hand he grasped the knob, taking in a lungful of oxygen to calm his nerves and clicked the door open.

The door creaked, making the red headed teen winced, and slowly poked his head in carefully.

"Aww..." he cooed at the sight that welcome him.

Instead of an enraged Kanda, he found him still in his pyjamas only with the addition of red and yellow stains and sprawled on the sofa, snoring lightly with the boy on his tummy facing him.

"I regretted feeding Allen pancakes with too much sweet honey and I know I won't escaped Kanda unscatched once he woke up, but..."

Lavi took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the too.

"Happy April fools day!"

**Hi! Thank you for reading! There must be mispelled words or something as I was using my phone once again in typing this and was too lazy to check my work at the moment. Sorry about that.**

**I have a two-year old nephew who talks and thinks like a teen already. And, can not be fool easily though he's afraid of ghost even in daytime. Lately, we've gotten close to each other and... God, he's a handful one. He made me look like an idiot in front of my cousin. XD**

**I, once again, got inspired to write this because of my nephew. Thanks to him and to his bright personality.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**P. S.**

**Because I got 13 favs I decided to make this a sequel to ****A Day as Babysitter.**

**CBA**

**: )**


End file.
